


His Worst Fear

by Catsintheattic



Series: Grading ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy encounters a Boggart for his DADA test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/gifts).



Draco stared at the rumbling wardrobe. Once he was done with this, he’d go find Peeves and hex him into next week for messing up his last test. If not for the poltergeist irritating the last Boggart so gravely that it had exploded into a bunch of Pixies, Draco wouldn’t be here tonight to repeat his test. He shook his head. Who in their right mind feared a bunch of Pixies?

“Ready, Mr. Malfoy?” The voice of his DADA professor sounded as feeble as the man looked.

Draco rolled his eyes, nodded, and tightened the grip on his wand.

“Remember to make fun of it, together with the spell.”

Lupin flicked his wand, and with a loud crack, the door of the wardrobe sprang open.

If Draco had hoped to get a glimpse of the Boggart’s real appearance, he was to be disappointed. A black cloak of the finest quality draped around the shoulders, even features pressed into the ever contemptous sneer, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. Draco felt his heart beating against his ribs in a desperate effort to escape his body. His father strode towards him, like he had no intent to stop.

 _Riddikulus_ – there was something about the mere word that wouldn’t fit the situation.

His father – the Boggart – his father – came to a halt, and Draco felt the familiar searching look piercing him. He could hear the blood drumming in his ears. In the next heartbeat, Lucius Malfoy turned, and walked away.

“No, don’t!” A high-pitched scream reverberated in the empty classroom. A scream of this quality never should have been uttered by a thirteen-year-old boy, much less by a Malfoy.

Remus Lupin felt an odd tension at the sight in front of him. Draco’s wand had clattered on the floor, the moment his body chose to follow the retreating form of his father. The boy walked like a puppet on strings, unable to resist the Boggart’s lure. It was painful to watch, but this was a test, and even though Draco was failing it miserably, Remus gritted his teeth and forced himself to silence. The Boggart and the boy were just about to enter the wardrobe when Remus pointed his wand at the retreating back of Lucius Malfoy.

“Hey, Boggart!”

Malfoy turned, and the grin on his face faded into the silvery light of the full moon. With practised ease, Remus forced the Boggart back into the wardrobe before he turned towards his student.

The boy in front of him wouldn’t meet his gaze. His eyes were distant, but Remus could smell the shame on him. He had no intention of sugarcoating the necessary feedback though.

“Mr. Malfoy, I fear there was nothing in your performance which allows me to let you pass this test. In fact, you were one step away from ending up in the wardrobe together with a Boggart. Judging from the standard of your written work, I know I don’t need to tell you about the outcome of such an encounter.”

Draco Malfoy remained silent; he didn’t even glare. Remus decided to push the subject.

“I suggest that, for your own safety, you practise the _Riddikulus_ together with an appropriate mental image which will allow you to shake off a Boggart in the future. In another two weeks, you will meet me again to show your improvement.”

The boy nodded, focussing his eyes on a spot beneath Remus’ left ear. “May I leave now… Professor?” The drawl was back in his voice, but the ever present threat to tell his father didn’t cross his lips.

“You may leave, but remember your assignment.”

Draco hurried to close the door behind him. His hands left a trail of sweat on the door handle, and he flicked his wand at it in a hurry. With a second gesture, he straightened out his ruffled hair. No Malfoy was ever to be seen like a common wizard, sweating and dishevelled. The corridor was deserted, but he expected Vince and Greg to arrive at any minute. They wouldn’t dare keep him waiting.

Draco glanced at his watch. Well, his exam had been quick; he had spent no more than fifteen minutes in there altogether. The sound of footsteps made him look up. His two mates trotted along the corridor, talking animatedly among themselves. 

“Hey, you two. Could you slow down a bit more?”

Vince jerked up his head. “Draco! You’re already done?”

Draco gave his shoulders another stretch. “What did you expect? It shouldn’t take me long to pass a test in that particular subject, should it?”

Vince and Greg, who had finally reached Draco, grinned in unison. 

“So, what’s up then? Are we going outside as planned?”

“Sure.” Draco nodded. Naturally, he took the lead. But he couldn’t help that his thoughts wandered while he tried to keep track of the conversation behind him. 

What would he do in another two weeks? The prospect of performing again under the watchful eyes of Lupin made him cringe inwardly. He wouldn’t want to repeat what had happened today. His father would go mental on him should he find out that he hadn’t passed one of his DADA exams, let alone discover the form of his Boggart. He had to succeed next time, no matter what. But he wouldn’t be able to prevent that sorry excuse for a DADA teacher from seeing… 

“Draco, are you listening? You aren’t even grunting.”

Looking up and feeling way too hot, Draco realised that his heart was beating in his throat, threatening to find another way to escape his body. He swallowed hard and forced it down where it belonged. 

“Since when did you have anything interesting to say, Greg?” He grinned and delivered a soft punch to his friend’s shoulder. “Of course, I’m listening.”

“So, what do you think? Do we stand a chance in persuading Peeves?”

Draco groaned inwardly. That bloody poltergeist again! Now he was already turning up in their conversation.

“Persuade Peeves?”

“To mess with the Gryffindors’ results in next week’s Potions.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “It could be done. We would need… someone more persuasive than us. Of course…”

The solution flashed in his mind. He wouldn’t have to take this test another time. He wouldn’t hex Peeves into next week. But he would make sure that the ghost would be of good use in two weeks notice. There could only be a limited number of Boggarts available for teaching purposes, and if Peeves should develop a taste for disturbing Boggarts, Remus would have to switch to another method of testing Draco’s practical DADA skills.

“Vince, Greg, a change of plans is in order! Wait for me at the statue of William the Warty. I will meet you soon, but first I have to take care of something.” 

Draco left his friends and turned towards the Slytherin dungeons. He had to find the Bloody Baron, who would know how to force Peeves into compliance.

**Author's Note:**

> A grading ficlet for Waterbird, after my call for prompts on the 19th December 2006. My deepest thanks to Liriaen, Mordyn4 and Nomango for their wonderful beta-reading. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
